


[Podfic] Sometimes You Go Down Wrong  |  written by trojie

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Concussions, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's concussed. But he says it's okay because he's had so much practice. Sam thinks he's an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sometimes You Go Down Wrong  |  written by trojie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes you go down wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893299) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> Recorded December 2013. Thanks so much to trojie for permission to record.

[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/sylvia_locust/media/SometimesYouGoDownWrongBanner400_zps392c03d9.jpg.html)

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7jooz9astq6qnyj/SometimesYouGoDownWrong.mp3)


End file.
